An Unlikely Friendship
by IrishgirlE
Summary: Jack Frost and his longest believer, Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a few weeks, first I had Christmas exams, then my brother's birthday and my kick-boxing grading exam. But I'm officially on my Christmas holidays so I should be able to update more now.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Also if you don't know about either Supernatural or Rise of the Guardians this hopefully shouldn't be too hard to follow.**

* * *

Jack Frost sat cross-legged in the middle of the motel room floor.

Beside him a little boy was playing with toy cars and trucks.

"Vrrroom! Vrrroom!" the boy cried driving the cars around.

Jack smiled a little at the boy's antics. The boy was maybe two or three years old.

"What's your name?" The boy asked suddenly not looking up from his cars.

Jack froze and sat up straight. "What!?"

"What's your name?" the boy repeated looking at Jack.

Jack stared into the hazel eyes that were staring straight at him, not through him or behind him. At him.

"My name's Sammy." The boy said.

"I'm… I'm Jack Frost." Jack said, his voice hoarse from not talking to anyone for weeks.

"That's in a Christmas song!" Sammy said in delight and then he began singing as loud as he could.

"Sammy!" Someone shouted from the next room.

"Sorry Dean." Sammy yelled back giggling.

Jack laughed.

Sammy held up his toy car. "Do you like my car? My daddy has one like this. And my Uncle Bobby has loads of cars like these."

"Sammy." An older boy said poking his head in the door. "Who're you talking to?"

"Jack Frost." Sammy answered turning back to Jack. "This is my big brother, Dean. Do you have any big brothers?"

"Ehh, I don't think so. I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't –"

Sammy was cut off when he was scooped up by Dean.

"C'mon Sammy." Dean quickly left the room carrying his baby brother.

"Bye-bye, Jack Frost." Sam called waving over Dean's shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas everyone! **


	2. Ten years later

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if it isn't great, it's 10 past 1 in the morning and I've been either on a train and in the rain, ALL DAY.**

**Still own nothing.**

**You might need a little more knowledge on Supernatural or Rise of the Guardians for this, and I would definitely recommend them.**

* * *

Sam sat on the cold, frost covered ground outside current school. Dean was stuck in detention and his dad was out-of-town on a hunt. So he was stuck waiting for Dean.

He sighed. He was twelve years old. The school was fifteen minutes away. This was ridiculous! He was allowed go out to hunt werewolves but walking home alone was unheard of.

"Hiya Sammy!"

Sam jerked back into the school wall in shock. He stared open-mouthed at the white-haired frost covered teen in front of him. How did he know his name?

"H…hi." Sam answered.

The teen frowned sensing Sam didn't remember him. his shoulders dropped and despair covered his face.

"I'm really sorry but who are you?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember me." The teen mumbled sadly looking like his entire family had died.

"Sorry, i…" Sam trailed off. He tilted his head to the side. "Hang on, Jack Frost?"

Jack grinned. "So whatcha doin' Sammy?"

"I'm just waiting for Dean. And, uh… I actually go by Sam now."

"Oh." Jack blushed. "Why are you waiting for Dean?"

"He's in detention. Again"

"Sounds like he's a bit of a trouble maker." Jack said with a smile. "Just like me."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I bet." He frowned. "Dean didn't think you were real."

"But I am real."

"Why didn't Dean see you?" Sam asked, he had wondered that when he first met Jack.

"You have to believe in me to see me." Jack explained. "It's complicated."

"Oh." Sam shivered. "Well I'm going to be waiting a while." He prodded.

"Why don't you just walk home?" Jack asked, side-stepping the question. He didn't really want to get into the nearly three centuries he spent alone.

"I'm not allowed walk home alone." Sam said following Jack's lead.

"But you won't be alone."

Sam thought for a minute. "I guess not. I'll be just a minute. I have to tell Dean that I'll be home and not to worry." Sam turned and ran ten steps towards the school before he spun around again.

"Stay here." He ordered. "You disappeared the last time." And with that Sam hurried into the school.

Jack watched Sam's retreating figure. Dean clearly hadn't wanted Sam near him, he had wondered on that but he wasn't going to mention it. While Sam was inside Jack entertained himself freezing the ground.

"Right, ready to go?" Sam asked panting for breath as he stopped beside Jack.

Jack nodded and they both started walking. Only for Sam to suddenly slip on some ice. Jack reached out and grabbed Sam's arm on instinct.

He stared in shock as his arm didn't pass through.

"Thanks for that… Jack?" Sam said worried by the expression of disbelief on Jack's face. "Ja-ack" Sam called.

Jack grinned and looked up at Sam. "C'mon let's go!" he said, feeling lighter than a feather.

Someone believed in him. Someone believed. In him!

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Enjoy the weekend. And I hope everyone's had a great year, or week.**


End file.
